Lucien Lachance
|naam = Lucien Lachance |ras = Keizerlijke |geslacht = Mannelijk |woonplaats = Fort Farragut |geboren = |gestorven = |lengte = |haar = |ogen = |huid = |niveau = 30 |klasse = Assassin |refid = 0002FD77; 000034B0 |basisid = 000224ED; 000034AF }}Lucien Lachance is een Spreker van de Zwarte Hand, de kern van de Duistere Broederschap. Hij is het eerste contact en degene die de Held van Kvatch rekruteert in de Duistere Broederschap. Voor het grootste deel van de Duistere Broederschap-questlijn is hij de Spreker die de Held overziet. Zijn enige formele woonplaats is Fort Farragut, wat ten oosten ligt van Cheydinhal. Biografie Wervingscampagne Lachance werd een Spreker voor de illegale, ondergrondse samenleving bekend als de Duistere Broederschap, een (sluipmoordenaars) assassin's gilde. De Held kan toegang krijgen tot deze groep door een moord te plegen en dan te slapen in eender welke geïsoleerde kamer of locatie die de Broederschap veilig acht. Wanneer de Held wakker wordt, zullen ze geconfronteerd worden met Lucien Lachance die hen de eer van het lid worden aanbiedt, na het vervolledigen van een test die een andere moord op de man genaamd Rufio omvat. Deze man kan gevonden worden in de Herberg van Slechte Voorbode, ten noorden van Bravil. Lachance verblijft aan Fort Farragut, een verlaten ruïne ten noordoosten van Cheydinhal. Tijdens de questlijn van de Duistere Broederschap moet de Held hem hier opzoeken om nieuwe opdrachten te ontvangen. Dood Na geleerd te hebben van de dood van de verschillende leden van de Zwarte Hand, concludeerde Lachance correct dat Ungolim, de Luisteraar van de Duistere Broederschap, het volgende doelwit zou zijn. Hij kwam echter te laat aan in Bravil, en Ungolim lag dood aan de voeten van het Fortuinlijke Oude Vrouwtje. Een woedende Lachance confronteerde zijn Verzwijger (Engels: Silencer), en eiste te weten waarom hij en de Broederschap verraden waren. Maar dankzij de verwarring in de ogen van de Verzwijger, realiseerde hij dat hij verkeerd was. De Verzwijger was bedrogen door de echte verrader, Mathieu Bellamont, die niet gestorven was in de Purificatie van het Cheydinhal Sanctuarium, maar verder ging met het aanstichten van ravage door Lachance's Dead Drops te vervangen. Lachance beval zijn Verzwijger naar Anvil te reizen en de echte verrader op te wachten. Jammer genoeg gelooft de Zwarte Hand dat het Lachance zelf was die de verrader was, en had zijn executie opgedragen. Lachance vond zijn weg naar de boerderij Appelwacht, waar hij opgewacht werd door de Zwarte Hand. Hij wanhopig probeerde zijn onschuld te bepleiten, maar de Hand wou niet luisteren en doodde en mutileerde zijn lijk. Het wordt gezegd dat Spreker Arquen zich tegoed zou hebben gedaan aan zijn ingewanden. Lachance's naakte, gemutileerde lijk was dan omhoog gehangen aan het plafond van het huis, als een herinnering aan iedereen die de Duistere Broederschap zou verraden. Nalatenschap Lucien Lachance werd herinnerd door de Nacht Moeder als een loyaal kind van Sithis, en het epitoom van alles waar de Duistere Broederschap voor staat. Het Sanctuarium in Cheydinhal dat voor vele jaren onder zijn hoede was, werd toevertrouwd aan Arquen, die berouw toonde voor haar deel in de moord op Lachance, maar wel troost vond in het idee dat hij nu de Gevreesde Vader dient in de Leegte. Lucien verschijnt in als de Spectrale Assassin, zijn dienstbaarheid aan de Broederschap voortzettend. Om de spreuk te krijgen, moet de speler de quest Gebonden Tot De Dood (Engels: Bound Until Death) vervolledigen. Gerelateerde quests *Een Mes in het Duister (Engels: A Knife in the Dark) *De Purificatie (Engels: The Purification) *Zaken van een Tovenaar (Engels: Affairs of a Wizard) *Een Aanwijzing Volgen (Engels: Following a Lead) Trivia *Zijn achternaam is van Bretoense origine, hoewel zijn ras en voornaam Keizerlijk zijn, wat kan wijzen op een gemengde afkomst *"Lachance" betekent "het geluk" in het Frans Verschijningen * * (als een geest) de:Lucien Lachance en:Lucien Lachance es:Lucien_Lachance_(Oblivion) ru:Люсьен Лашанс pt:Lucien_Lachance_(Oblivion) uk:Люс'єн Лашанс pl:Lucien Lachance (Oblivion) Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Oblivion Categorie:Duistere Broederschap Categorie:Keizerlijken